Kidnapped to Fight to the Death
by Crimson Grim Reaper Girl
Summary: Two years ago Maka was kidnapped by an organization that teaches weapons and meisters how to fight without emotion to the death after a huge fight with Soul. How will the gang react to the Maka that returns...is she entirely human...and how has the insanity of being kidnapped affect the old Maka Albarn? T for language and also an alternative story for my old story 'Missing Souls'.
1. She's Gone

Author's Note

Hey guys! Long time no see, but here I am. Sorry I have had to deal with a lot of school but after Thursday I will be on summer break and will try to summit a chapter at least every two-three weeks (I know long time bit I have a babysitting job so :P) Anyway this is kind of like an alternative to my other story 'Missing Souls' so yeah if you liked that one hopefully this one will be equally as good. So enjoy and please give me feedback on what you think :D

* * *

Normal POV

"God dammit, why should I care if she left? She was a stupid, violent, tit-less, little bookworm and I am better off without her." Soul complained to his two best friends Black Star and Death the Kid. Earlier Maka and he got into an argument about only shinigami knows what and she had packed her bags and hadn't picked up her cell since.

"Dude, chill we all know you miss her! Even a cool guy like you can't hide it from someone as big as me, hahahahaha." Black Star screamed at the scythe.

"For once I have to agree with Black Star for once, sorry Soul." Kid replied. When a sudden bang erupted throughout the dining room of his mansion.

"Damn you! You fucking ass whole! How could you be so horrible to Maka?" Patty waltzed in with hysterics written all over her. "This is all your fault!" She cried as Liz came over to comfort her little sister glaring daggers at Soul. Tsubaki solemnly walked in as well and just stood by the two demon pistols.

That's when it hit the boys that they noticed all three girls were crying. Pale skin, red puffy eyes, distraught actions and words. What the hell could have happened to put them into this kind of state?

"What's your guy's problem huh? I doubt you even know what we were fighting about so why the hell are you so worked up?!" Soul yelled throwing his hand up in the air.

"We don't have to know what you were fighting about to know this is all your fault Evans." Liz told him. She pulled Patty into a hug and let the younger sister cry into her shoulder.

"They're right Soul… maybe if you guys hadn't fought then maybe Maka would still be here…" Tsubaki trailed off before falling into her narcissist meister. He petted her black hair and told her soothing words trying the best he could to comfort her.

"W-what do you mean 'still here'?" Soul had finally let the anger subside enough to get that something had happened to his meister. Something bad.

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED AND MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD!" Patty screamed. Running at Soul with a clenched fist but was yanked back by her older sister.

"The people who took her do you know who they are!? They are an organization that kidnaps skilled miesters and or weapons and trains them to fight to the death Soul! And did you know not even Stein can figure out where they are and he says he probably will never be able to find her…" Patty trailed off into a whisper falling to the floor.

"N-no way! Maka she's fine. Did you check the library I bet she's there?" Soul insisted to the weapons in front of him.

"Lord Death found us when we were walking past the fucking DWMA Soul. We saw the video recording of her being taken. We watched how they cut her and how her blood trickled down her paled skin. We watched the strong brave girl we all know and love fall and become useless and vulnerable. We watched everything and we will never be able to forget the day we watched our friend be taken to her death." Tsubaki turned to Soul and informed him.

For the first time that day Soul remained silent. His ruby eyes strained with his flooding emotions. For the first time in a long time his world froze. His meister and how much he hated to admit it, because let's face it she wasn't exactly the girl cool guys like him should want, his love was gone and could be dead right now for all he knew.

"You… you have to be lying. This is some sort of set up to get back at me for pissing Maka off earlier right? Right?!" He screeched. Only to be met with Patty's hand to his cheek.

"We just told you that we watched our best friend be pulled away to her grave, you can see how fucking upset we are, and yet you still have the balls to think we are pranking you? Huh, Evans? Well know what?! I will kill you if you call me a liar one more time! It isn't like you are the only one hurting right now." She cried.

"We all loved her Soul! Black Star and Kid known Maka ever since they were born! Don't you think they're hurting knowing that the girl they treated as a little sister is gone, possibly forever. Or how about Tsubaki who was Maka's best friend in the world. Or Liz and I how much Maka made us feel like we weren't some filthy trash that should die! Or think about Chrona/Crona who learned how to be friendly and intractable all because of Maka! How do you think he/she feels, to have her/his first friend ripped away like that?" Patty yelled fresh tears running down her face.

Soul looked around at his friends. The blue haired ninja who threatened to surpass the gods as well as the next air to be the next great Shinigami were both now crying as well. Holding their weapons close as they watched him. Eyes full of anger, hate, pity, sadness all looking at him at once. He froze for the second time that day, tears now falling out of his unusual red eyes.

"I… I am sorry Patty. It's just hard to think that she is gone forever." Like Patty he fell to the floor hands covering his face. "And knowing that somehow I could have prevented her from being stolen away like that… I just can't. I…I." He sobbed his words.

"She can't be gone or dead though that just isn't Maka's style." He informed them shaking his head in disbelief. "I couldn't have lost her. I am her weapon I am prepared to die for her and protect her no matter what… so what do I do now?" He spoke aloud although he mainly was speaking to himself.

The room grow quiet, the aura of the room grew dark and depressing. Everything was all wrong. In this situation even Kid wasn't freaking about symmetry and Black Star not gloating or anything. All there was in the long gray room was silence and tears. Hugs passed around along with comforting words to the broken six who had just lost their world.

The Next Day At School

On the TV screen in the hallways a certain Death Scythe with red hair and blue eyes was trying to mask his pain as he got ready to address what had happened to his only daughter. His eyes were red from crying and you could tell he was sleep deprived. But then again everyone directly affected by this mess was.

"Hello weapons and miesters. Today I am to inform you of the recent kidnapping or rather death of one of our beloved." He cleared his throat as the tears made their way down the man's face. "Academy student Maka Albarn, one star scythe meister was up ducted yesterday evening around two o' clock. Video evidence suggest she was taken by an organization who train weapons and miesters to feel nothing, not mercy or pity, and teach them to fight to the death no matter if it is a human they are up against." He sighed "Thank you. You will receive a mourning band from your first class teacher." Then the screen went black.

Soul's eyes lingered at the screen which had been long forgotten by the rest of the bustling students. Two o'clock was right after she had left the house, right after he had said all those nasty, hateful things to her…

_Flashback _

_They were fighting again about how many girlfriends Soul has had in the last month; which would be seven by the way. Maka had always had feelings just like soul did for her. She didn't know that these girls were only to get her off his mind…_

"_I thought all men were the same and I was right! You are nothing but a womanizer like my father! I bet you have had sex a bunch of times huh Soul. With every slut or whore you have dated this month alone!" She screamed at him._

"_I am nothing like you damn father Maka! Know what? I hate you. You are a useless partner that can't do anything right. I mean look at the battle with Chrona/Crona! You are too damn aggressive, have no sex appeal, you read too much, you are boring, and have no concern about how your words can affect someone. I can't even begin to understand you nor do I want to. And I don't blame your mom for leaving a bitch like you! I don't even know how I was able to deal with a monstrosity like you for this long! I hate you Maka Albarn and I always will forever and always!" He yelled back at her, face red with anger._

_Then she froze, her head down, ashy bangs covering her green olive eyes. She looked up at him her face, posture, everything stoic*. She turned to her room not even bothering to slam the door like normal, came out with a bag with a pair of clothes, her pajamas, hairbrush, cell phone, money, and toothpaste and tooth brush. She walked to the front door then turned to him._

"_I don't think we should be partners anymore. I am sorry Mr. Evans but I will come back later this week for the rest of my things. Goodbye. I am sorry I was such a horrible partner, I did not realize how much of a burden I was to you. I don't purposely do any of those things you said, I do them because that has been what I have always done and that is what makes me, me. Sorry again and thank you for lasting this long. But I can't help but say this… I thought you were something different. But I know now that I was obviously wrong." She bluntly replied to him._

_With that she turned away from the albino boy and hid the tears that she had secretly released _after turning away from him and ambled away from him… ignoring his painful attempts to take back his _words. When she heard him start to run she ran faster until he decided to stop and let her have her space for a little bit._

_He walked over to Gallows Manson, Kid's home, where he would vent to Black__Star and Kid about his fight. While she would be walking down the lone streets of Death City where she would run into her kidnappers. She would be fighting and crying and screaming while he was just sitting in Kid's dining room complaining about today's fight. She would be kidnapped blood and broken while he was fine with Kid and Black__Star… and it was then she couldn't help but think maybe it was better this way. After all if she was gone then he wouldn't have to worry or put up with her and she would no longer be a burden. It's too bad she didn't realize how wrong she was. _

End of Flash back

"Bro let's get to class. It isn't cool to stare at blank monitors all day." Black Star nudged him with his elbow then started to walk towards the Crescent Moon class room.

"Yeah… your right." Soul said as he followed his friend.


	2. Nii-san? CHAPTER ONE BONUS

**Author's Note**

** Hey this is just a bonus from chapter one. This time instead of listening to what Soul and the others had to say we are witnessing Maka be kidnapped :P. So anyway enjoy. BTW Aza Drem is something I made up… I think… I don't know I was just typing. So I hope it isn't something real so yeah…**

Maka's POV

I had been walking down the desolate allies of Death City when two teenagers around my age, seventeen, started to trudge toward me. One was a girl with sleek black hair and purple gem stone eyes, she was tall, had skin paler then snow, and scars everywhere. The boy was hunched over as he walked, his black ash blond hair was frosted at the tips in a dark shade of purple that hung over his black eyes that contrasted his pale skin.

"Maka Albarn. One star scythe meister. Top of the class. Weapon Soul Eater Evans. Sixty five souls away from creating a death scythe…" The girl said blankly, her words seeping into the air.

"Has great agility, and is able to stay calm under high pressure situations." The boy continued. "Let's see how true that last one is." He aimed a handgun at her.

Maka staggered back, and pivoted around and began to run away from the psychotic boy. The sound of the gun being fired echoed around the crisp air. The silver bullet spiraled until it hit Maka in the thigh, causing her to fall to the ground. Tears fell from her emerald orbs but not once did she scream or show any kind of weakness to her assailants.

"I guess it is true… don't worry… I promise we'll protect you. But they are watching us right now and if we don't bring you with us we will die. So I am sorry but you'll have to trust us… Makoto." The boy smiled.

"H-how do you know my real name?! Only Mama, Papa, and Nii-san no my real name… and… Nii-san is dead." Maka cried out as he picked her up.

"Nice to see you again little sis, by the way you shouldn't believe everything you here." He replied back.

"Shiki you coming or not?!" The girl cried out in frustration.

"Yeah Allison just give me a second!" Shiki responded in a playful tone.

"Nii-san?" Maka asked her voice was shaking. Eyes dazed in shock, fresh tears running down her paled face.

"Yes Makoto-chan or should I say Maka-chan?" Shiki laughed. "Took you long enough to figure it out. It's depressing when your twin sister doesn't remember who you are you know?" He told her as he carried her to Allison.

"Let us go now then." Allison said sternly looking at Shiki. "Aza Drem Unlock." Allison mumbled as a portal appeared on the ground. "Now we venture back to the path of Hell… how delightful."

"Maka I promise no matter what happens me and Allison will keep you alive." Shiki told her.

And with that the trio left into the pits of Aza Drem.


	3. Fight!

Maka's POV

It had been two years that I have stayed here at Aza Drem with my elder brother, Shiki, and his best friend Allison. However it isn't like I have much choice, none of us do. There is only two possible ways to leave Aza Drem. The easiest way is to give up and let your opponent kill you when you are fighting, the other is to try and escape… but anyone who tries to escape dies so it is better just to die in battle.  
In Aza Drem you are taught several basic things. One how to fight and ignore any pain that you may encounter. Second no emotions except fear, anger, and insanity. Then finally how to kill anyone without mercy, let it be an elderly human or young child. It doesn't matter to any of us anymore. Here it is kill or be killed and most of the gladiators here live by that code and are too far gone. All they see is their opponent and the death that hangs over them when they entered the arena. I bet that if they were to be trapped with the person they love most in that arena they would kill that person. That's just how Aza Drem works though, and that's just how some of us like it.

I mean really I don't mind fighting the corrupt members of Aza Drem: even if they were once like me. Before this life, being able to be with friends on summer evenings watching the sky change color as the sun left its post in the sky and traded out with the psychopathic moon. Sadly I don't care about those kind of things anymore though. I hate being forced to fight and all and I hate becoming this monster, yeah, but really I have fought my whole entire life. Besides these people and I have no connection so it is easy to kill them.

In the beginning I didn't think of the Aza Drem games like I do now. I used to dread fighting and used to pity each soul brought into this damned arena. However now I have lost interest and don't care anymore. I was used to the violence, used to the blood, used to the smell of death. I was used to all of it now. I was even used to the pain. A few months ago I lost sight in my right eye after being stabbed. Its granny smith color was lost and became like the color of coal just like my brother's.

Aza Drem isn't just an arena for fighting and creating mindless beings who know nothing but killing. No it is also an experimental factory. Each specimen of the Aza Drem project has the power to summon any weapon and or wield every weapon and each of us are skilled in one of the four elements. Stupid I know but that's just what it is. Other times instead of being experimented on they just run testes to see how are bodies are adapting to the changes we each get. I have fought many enemies with robot limbs or superhuman strength. That was normal though, each person is suited for different kinds of research. Shiki is used to see how much magic a human can handle before they die. Allison unfortunately is used for research in reproduction. I however am in demonic and magic powers; how we can evolve the average person to develop magic or demonic powers, things like that. After all because of Arachne's research some humans were able to evolve and are able to transform into weapons.

"Z12FC5 come with us it is your turn in the arena." A guard told me. Yeah they didn't use our names just stupid codes. He typed on the security pad on the by the cell. All of the sudden tight restraints formed all over my body and a solid metal helmet was placed over my head so I wouldn't be able to harm anyone until I entered the arena.

We walked down the same weary stone path until I felt my body jerk back from a sudden stop. A large creaking noise was made as an iron gate was opened and I was pushed through. The arena was like a big dome. There was a force field however that kept us from attacking the audience or escaping. As soon as I entered I felt the excess weight of the restraints fall off. All that is left is the metal helmet placed on my head. I walked forward by memory. Each time you are walked down the same route, the restraints fall off at the same stop, and then when you enter the actual arena the helmet drops. I grabbed my weapon, a gothic scythe to be specific. As the gates shut loudly behind me I felt the helmet be lifted off and I stared around at my surroundings.

My opponent was a large teenage boy around the age of nineteen. He was strong and a weapon, and had the power of air. Fuck, this might be hard if he takes away my air so I can't use any flames. Anyway I believe when he was first brought here he claimed his name was Sam. I felt bad because he was so miserable. But now he was one of the lost, one who was no longer himself. He was holding a mace in his hand.

"FIGHT!" The referee yelled followed by the hollers of the crowd of people. Something was wrong though. Nine people were solemnly watching the fights... so why come here? Shouldn't they have known that there would be fights only resulting in death? They looked weird to… they looked familiar. Whatever have to keep my concentration or I will be the one who is killed.

Sam charged at me swinging his mace down hard into the ground that I once stood at. But it was too late I had already jumped on the other side of the arena. I ran at him lifting my scythe jumping over him, slicing him in half.

"WINNER! Z12FC5 takes the win while N52GK0 has fallen to death!" The crowd cheered again screaming their cheers and boos. "Bring in the next challenger!" The announcer cried.

Another opponent entered the arena. This time it was a fourteen year old girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was shaking. I didn't care. I ran at her but stopped dead in my tracks when her body surrounded itself in an earth shield. Damn she controls earth. A blast of roots and rocks shot at me and it took all I had to keep dodging.

'_You are awesome Makoto-chan and have become one of the best fighters here. You can't die and you won't die you are too strong for that." Shiki's words echoed and swirled in my mind._

"I will not be beaten!" I screamed just like I did in the battle with the legendary wolf man Free. I changed my scythe into a shot gun and fired at the girl. Several bullets flew everywhere until finally one struck her in her heart. She fell to the ground and lied in a pool of her own blood.

I stared at her, then I felt something wet on my face. What the hell? Why was I crying…? I haven't cried in years. I looked at the king of Aza Drem, he was at all the fights, and right now he was wickedly grinning.

"Z12FC5 you are by far one if the best if not the best fighter we have." King started. "And with you and the others we will be able to create an army able to destroy Death and his stupid school." He declared. More cheers erupted from the crowd when one of the strange people stood up and raised his hand. Did anyone else see this boy… why was he oh god… he can't… no!

Two gun shots echoed through the arena and King fell from the stands on to the ground. He was bleeding from his head and heart. My weapon in my hand disappeared and everyone stood in shock.

"King, no! You can't die." Someone cried. Suddenly another cry erupted someone in the audience fell a sharp blade sticking out of his chest. The nine people I had sensed earlier were all standing now and were dropping the cloaks they had been wearing. No it isn't them… it isn't them.

"SHIKI! ALLISON!" I cried. I was scared I needed my brother and my new sister. Abruptly the iron doors fell and Shiki and Allison ran towards me. Shiki wrapping me in his arms pointing a gun at some guards who walked near us.

I looked up at the nine people. It really was them. Professor Stein, Lord Death, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Soul, and Marie. I… I wonder where papa is. They were attacking people in the audience and the other guards. They were all kishen after all. Shiki fell to the floor causing me to go down with him when the guards ignored us and ran up to the audience.

We were going to either be saved from this bloody hell or be killed and pulled down with it.


	4. Found: The Confession Met With Hate

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys sorry it has been so long my computer battery and charger both died so I was left with no way to post this chapter (plus I hadn't got to write it yet****. Anyway, I have been listening to Hollywood Undead ("I Don't Want to Die" and "Bullet") all weekend which by the way are amazing songs. Next thing, Chrona/Crona wasn't there because I forgot about him/her… I feel so bad now but i will try to get him/her in the later chapters****. So now that I have bored you all to death with this author's note I think I will finally get to the story.**

* * *

Soul's POV

It had been two years. Two years since I got to hear the beautiful echo of Maka's laughter. Two years since I felt her soft fluttering soul. It had been two years since I had lost the girl that I loved. Now I sit in our old apartment on our red couch staring blankly at the wall. Speakers were blasting a song by Hollywood Undead called "I Don't Want to Die". I closed my crimson eyes and allowed myself to imagine Maka. This song actually fit her situation very well. Maka was in a place where everything was devoted to violence and death. I bet she didn't wanna die.

Grumpily I got up and headed to the door of our… my apartment and grabbed my black leather jacket, motorcycle helmet, keys, and cell phone. I walked out and got on my orange bike and started the ignition. I drove across the smooth asphalt streets of Death City until I arrived in front of the DWMA. Ever since Maka went missing I had started changing a lot. Now I aimed to be the top of class so when she got back I could make sure I could help her understand all she's missed. I made sure I was always by Lord Death that way if he got any information about Maka's where abouts I would know to. I also made sure I was a self-using weapon like Justin Law.

I trudged into the Death Room, walking under the red bladed arch ways. I finally reached the center of the Death Room and sat at the little table Lord Death had decided to keep out for when I came over. After about thirty minutes Lord Death entered the room and poured some tea. He passed me one of the porcine cups. I brought the teacup to my mouth and began to sip at its contents.

"So…" I began. This was normal. It had become a routine for me to start off our conversations like this.

"So…" Death repeated to me. After the sixth visit last year he had begun to copy me when he noticed this is how I now opened conversation.

"Any news about Maka." I sighed closing my eyes taking another sip of the tea. I set it down lightly and looked up at the shinigami.

"What do you think Soul-kun? Yesterday you asked the very same question, and the day before that, and so on." He started. "I know how much Maka meant to you but this is getting out of hand Soul…" He said in a serious, monotone voice.

"What are you…?" I started until he cut me off. What was he doing this wasn't like the normal talk we had everyday…

"Soul, Maka was an important person in many people's lives. To Black Star she was a little sister, to Tsubaki a best friend, to the Thompson sisters a person who didn't care about their past but about who they were, and to Kid someone who he could talk to about anything. My point is Soul everyone else who was deeply connected to Maka has come to except the fact that she is more than likely dead…" Lord Death told him taking a sip from his own cup.

"That's not possible sir. Maka is strong and wouldn't die in a place like that, she doesn't want to die like that." I told him.

"Soul, it doesn't matter. Maka is more than likely dead, if not she may not be the same anymore." Lord Death said looking down, studying each line on the wood table.

"What do you mean 'not be the same'?" I asked.

"She could very well be a kishen. I mean surviving in such a place they could force her to become a kishen and that place would make anyone give into the insanity within themselves." Lord Death replied back.

"N-no! SHE IS ALIVE AND SHE IS PERFECTLY FINE!" I yelled at him. I didn't care if I was being disrespectful. How could he say such offal things? How could everyone not be devastated still that their friend was being held captive somewhere in the world? How could he be the only one that still cared? If only Spirit weren't dead he would be on his side just like before.

"Soul I wasn't going to tell you this but the others told me it would be best if you heard this…" Lord Death began. "Stein thinks he may have located Maka. He was at a Death Bucks when he noticed an abnormal customer. He said the soul was one of a kishen, but this particular kishen had control of her insanity. He followed her to an abandoned warehouse and he said he sensed a lot of these advanced kishen and some normal kishen eggs." Lord Death finished.

"Then let's go. Even if Maka isn't there this is a chance for us to rid the world of some kishen right?!" I said in a more calm tone then before.

"Go get the others." Lord Death told me and I knew who he meant. Professor Stein, Lord Death, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Marie, and myself. Crona hasn't been the same after Maka left and probably couldn't go on the trip without going insane. Spirit on the other hand had died six months ago on a solo mission to spy on some witches to see if he could get any information on Maka's location.

* * *

Time Skip (Cause I can)

* * *

After the gang and I had dressed in black cloaks we finally left to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Nevada. Professor Stein had informed us all that underneath the building was an underground arena made by advanced kishens for other kishen and human entertainment. Apparently it was also used to create new kishens and teach them how to fight a tougher opponents so when they are ready to release they can kill way more humans then they would if they became a kishen on their own free will. Great! We walked in and immediately we were welcomed with a boisterous crowd awaiting to see the fights.

"Now ladies and gentlemen welcome to Aza Drem!" The announcer screamed earning him excited shouts from the audience. "Let's welcome our fighters for our first round. Please welcome Z12FC5, our best fighter at Aza Drem."

Suddenly what appeared to be a girl walked out from one of the caged doors. She was wearing a short sleeve red t-shirt with some baggy red pants and a piece of cloth for a belt. One her head was a huge metal mask which dropped to the floor. Revealing her semi long, ash blond hair and green eyes.

"Is that Maka-chan Stein?" Lord Death asked. Ever since we defeated Asura three years ago he is no longer bound to Death City and can go were ever now.

"Give me a minute and I'll check." Stein whispered back. He looked at the girl with the same intense eyes he used on us when we first met him. "Her soul is one of a kishen… but it is also a grigori soul. And based of that girls look and the fact it is a grigori soul means it is more than likely Maka." Stein concluded.

"Now welcome her opponent N52GK0." The announcer yelled. Suddenly a large teenage boy around the age of nineteen walked out. He was wearing the same thing as Maka except his was black. He was also wearing the same helmet and fell off right as he got into the arena. I looked back to Maka she raised her hand in the air and a white gothic designed scythe while the boy had a mace in his hands. "Fight!" the announcer commanded.

The boy ran at Maka slamming his mace into the dirt ground. It was too late though Maka had already jumped to the other side of the arena. Maka lifted her scythe the way she used to when we would fight together and ran at the dude. She jumped over him and sliced him in half, leaving a bloody corpse and a red soul.

"WINNER! Z12FC5 takes the win while N52GK0 has fallen to death!" The crowd cheered again screaming their cheers and boos. "Bring in the next challenger!" The announcer cried as a fourteen year old girl walked into the arena. Helmet falling off freed her light brown hair and allowed her hazel eyes to be visible. She must have been scared because her body was trembling. Maka stared at the girl for a second before running at her with her weapon only to be stopped when the girl somehow created a shied from the dirt below her. Maka jumped backwards, as bits of roots and rocks were shot at her in every possible direction. However Maka dodged occasionally getting a small scratch or wound when a rock would graze her skin.

"I will not be beaten!" She screamed just like she did when she cut of the legendary wolf man Free's tail off. She changed the scythe into a shot gun and fired at the girl. Several bullets flew everywhere until finally one struck her in her heart. She fell to the ground and lied in a pool of her own blood. I looked to Maka who now was crying. A man with matted black hair and cat like green eyes smiled wickedly at Maka. He wore, to the audience and the fighters, expensive looking clothing but in reality he probably found it in a junk yard. On his head was a crown… wonder why. The man then stood up abruptly and began to speak.

"Z12FC5 you are by far one if the best if not the best fighter we have." The man started. "And with you and the others we will be able to create an army able to destroy Death and his stupid school." He declared. More cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Damn this guy is annoying." Kid said as he stood. Patty and Liz were in his hands as he fired to bullets. One striking the man's head the other his heart. He fell dead onto the ground. The arena erupted into screams and cries of sorrow.

"King, no! You can't die." Someone cried. Suddenly another cry escaped from someone in the audience as he fell after I stabbed him with my blade. The gang and I dropped our cloaks, the arena going into panic seeing us nine DWMA members. We continued to attack everyone, and no one could escape either. We had tripped the exits to where no one could get out. We were going to end Aza Drem in one shot.

"SHIKI! ALLISON!" I heard Maka cry. I could tell she was frightened. Over all the screams two of the iron doors fell and I guess Shiki and Allison, since that's who Maka cried out for, ran towards her. A boy with Maka's colored hair and purple tips ran to her wrapped her in his arms along with a girl about his age with black hair, pointing a gun at some guards who walked toward them.

I watched as the guards left them alone and ran towards us. I jumped from the stands and started slashing and stabbing them with a blade I had summoned from my arm. I ambled toward Maka and the two others and stood in front of them.

"Maka… is that you." I asked and waited a few seconds. As I was about to speak again she stood up.

"What do you want jackass are you here to kill us too?" She spat out viciously.

"Maka I know I was a jerk I really didn't mean any of that crap. I was angry and upset and lost control of my words. It hurts having the girl you love accuse you of being like her whore of a dad. The real reason of us being here was to rescue you." I told her and was taken back when she laughed with malice decorating her voice.

"Love? Save me? Ha isn't that a joke. I have spent two years of my fucking life in this hell hole and now all the sudden you decide to save me and that you love me?! Bull shit." Maka cried.

"I have always fucking loved you Maka! I just didn't want to admit it! Ask anyone of our friends and they will tell you the same damn thing! And we would have come sooner but Stein couldn't even find your soul wavelength so it made it kind of difficult. And you know what!? Spirit died trying to find his little girl! I understand you are pissed off because after two years of being in a place like this and all the sudden be saved and be confessed to. But that doesn't give you the right to be hateful." I yelled back. Maka looked at her feet and all of the sudden stepped closer. All of the sudden the feeling of cool metal against my neck. That's when I realized her scythe's blade was the thing against my neck.

"Shut up now Evans before I fucking kill you." She said dropping the scythe from its original spot at my neck.

"Maka…" I started.

"SHUT UP EVANS! I WILL KILL YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM? I AM A FUCKING KISHEN SOUL! A KISHEN. I MAY NOT ACT LIKE IT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT ONE." She screamed.

All the fighting stopped now the gang, Shiki and Allison's, whoever they were, eyes were on us. Watching how our once great team had fallen to this. Both sides waiting to see if they would need to back one of us up.

"I'm sorry Maka. You can kill me, be pissed off at me, whatever you want to do but at least let me get you out of this place. We can even take those two with us if you want." I told her.

"Maka." The boy said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine Evans, we'll go with you. But don't you ever think things will go back to the way they were, because if you do you must be more of a fucking idiot then I thought." She spat out. Suddenly she pulled her scythe out again and ran at me. Shit! But instead of hitting me she ran past me and killed another kishen.

"You forgot one." She smiled and returned to the boy's side.

'I can't believe I finally found her and she hates my guts. Fuck this is going to be a long car ride home. Not to mention when Lord Death, the others, and I have to question Maka and her friends about what they have been through here at Aza Drem. This is going to be so uncool.' I thought.

* * *

**Yay this is my longest chapter for this story. Accomplishment! :D**


	5. The Shinigami & Kishen's Deal

**Author's note:**

** I am sorry. I know Lord Death cannot leave Death City, but this is my story and I forgot. I know I do not own Soul Eater, but that doesn't mean I can't change some things up a bit in my story. So please just drop the whole 'Lord Death can't leave' crap because I already know! I'm sorry, my mistake. So yeah not that I got that out of the way I shall now apologize for not posting (and writing) this chapter sooner. I get busy with things in my life and yeah I forget so I'm sorry :(. One last thing before I stop this little note and begin the story I will try to add more details for those of you who wanted it, but I am not that great at describing fight scenes and stuff like that… also sorry for anyone who thought this story was a bit rushed (sometimes I have to write quick chapters because of things in my life)… so yeah :P **

Maka's POV

The car ride back to the academy is not only taking forever but is going downhill fast. The air in the black vehicle was awkward and was tainted with the feelings of hate and sadness. My brother Shiki and I both just found out that our father is dead. I really did love him and wanted nothing more to cry and mourn over his death like any normal daughter. I was always so awful to him and now I have this bitter taste in my mouth and a pit in my stomach. How could I have done that to him? I didn't even get to say goodbye or that I really did love him. Not only that but my reaction to his death was putting a scythe against Soul's neck and cussing and threatening him. God dammit when did my life become so fucked up? Oh yeah the day of that fucking fight Soul and I had that ended our partnership.

Looking back on that argument we had shared over two years ago and the one we had not even two hours ago, I realized how much I over reacted. I mean calling Soul a womanizer like my dad… I know Soul and he is loyal and dedicated. He probably had so many girlfriends trying to find someone he truly loved… and none of them were that person I guess. Nonetheless I should have minded my own business instead of picking a fight… too late to do anything about that now. Then there is this fight. I should have been happy to see Soul walking over to me. Instead of almost killing Soul I should have ran at him and buried myself deep within his arms. I should have let him comfort me and allow him rescue me from the Hell I was in without putting up the fight I did. I should have let him pet my hair as I cried about the loss of my father and I should have been grateful he continued looking for me at all.

However I used what Aza Drem had taught me to do. I let go of my sadness, shock, and happiness (even if it was just for that time) and let my hatred and anger that I had acquired over the last two years take control. I lashed out. I acted as if I was fighting an enemy in the arena, except instead of a physical fight that wounded my body, we fought with words that wounded my heart, and soul.

Fuck my life… I wanted so much to cry right now. For my dead father, for hurting Soul by saying all those things when he cared enough to keep searching for me, for my stupid, fucked up life. Because of my actions I ruined my friendship and partnership with Soul, found my brother (the only good part of this shitty situation), and got myself transformed into a new advanced breed of kishen that are able to subdue the insanity our bodies are infected with to live our lives as if nothing is wrong. As if we don't need human souls to survive. The last part was all because I was dragged to Aza Drem. Once you give up and are fine with the killing and fighting you become more willing to consume the human souls. After all you aren't the one who kills the human so who cares why waste the soul right? No that kind of thinking only comes after the first few souls they force you to eat. The care takers went as far as absorbing it into our skins (don't ask me how they did it because I have no idea because all the chemicals I was on).

Advanced kishen huh? Another thing that makes this car ride so fucking difficult and sad. All kishen are killed… but what if that kishen is someone who was important to you? That's the problem. All three of us, Shiki, Allison, and me should all be dead or on our way to be executed. But who knows what's going through Lord Death's mind. Our lives are at stake and he is more than likely debating the pros and cons of killing us. There is also the small possibility that we may be given to Professor Stein as research subjects that he could dissect. It isn't like we aren't used to being experimented on and cut up.

"Maka… can I talk to you?" Lord Death asked in his normal voice except instead of the usual playful tone in that voice there was nothing but seriousness.

"Go for it." My voice whispered, my throat hoarse after my yelling match with Soul. I turned my head which was looking at the floor to stare at the white mask that hid Lord Death's identity away.

"How about you and your friends there work with Stein to see if there is way to reverse the effect of your soul becoming a kishen and see if we can return you to being human. If you become insane and start to act that of a normal kishen we will kill you, but if you behave and allow us to help you we shall let you live. Deal?" Lord Death asked his head titling slightly to the left.

I looked around the car. Marie and Stein both on either side of Lord Death starred at me; Marie with sad, pitiful eyes while Stein showed no emotion. My former friends looked at me with hope that I would take the offer and Allison and Shiki just watched laid back fine with any decision I make.

"Lord Death with all respects to you there are no ways to reverse this curse. Crona narrowly avoid becoming a kishen. Crona's soul fought the insanity for and for a normal soul at risk of becoming a kishen who has given up eating human souls slowly reverts back to one of a human. Our souls cannot do such a thing because of how our breed of kishen evolved. I would however like to be able to help you and the DWMA. My friends here and I could be useful in battle against other of our kind, or even witches." I explained. Holding my head up high I stared into his eyes waiting for a response.

The others in the automobile looked at us sadly while Shiki let out a soft chuckle at my boldness in asking the shinigami if we could fight alongside him. A heavy silence hung in the air as Lord Death made his decision on whether or not to except my offer of being an asset to the DWMA.

"Also sir, all three of us are able to summon and wield any weapon. Not only that but we can also wield one of the four elements. And I'm unsure if Shiki retained any powers from the constant experimentation but I was used basically in the evolution of humans with demonic or magic powers. Because of this I am able advance my flames, the element I control being fire, and gain certain powers such as speed. Also my soul perception ability has also evolved as will." I added hoping this would sway his mind into allowing us to join the DWMA.

"I accept your offer but the condition still stands. If you become out of control you will be killed. Also I would like if each one of you were watched by someone of the DWMA. The boy could be under the watch of Kid and the Thompson sisters, and the girl could be supervised by Black Star and Tsubaki. You Maka will be under the watch of Soul." Lord Death replied.

"That will be fine, and we accept the conditions. However their names aren't 'the boy' and 'the girl'. It's Shiki," I said pointing to him, "And Allison." I finished by pointing to her.

"Sorry Shiki will be with Kid's team and Allison shall be with Black Star and Tsubaki." Lord Death repeated.

Looking at everyone again to see their reaction to the shinigami and my deal I started with Stein and Marie again. Stein had a smirk on his face, amazed to see that I was able to convince Lord Death to allow us to join the DWMA being kishens. But yet also had a sad look in his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to dissect us anymore. Marie looked happy more than likely because she wouldn't have to hear are screams and cries as Stein dissects us, if they even still lived together. Either that or she was just happy to see me, since I am the only one she knows out of the three of us, live instead of die. Patty was laughing and Liz looked pleased and a little scared… still scared of monsters I guess. Kid… well I couldn't really read his emotions. He looked more concerned about Shiki's asymmetrical hair then what we were discussing. Black Star was, like Patty, laughing and had already started talking about how big he was… guess some things never change. And there right next to him was Tsubaki trying to calm him telling him now was not the greatest time to be shouting about how he would surpass the gods. Next my head moved to Soul. He looked relieved that I wasn't going to be killed but I again I was unable to read the emotion of another one of my friends. I wonder if it had anything to do with the fight we had before we had gotten into to the long black limo zine. Yes they seriously drove a limo to the demonic realm of Aza Drem…

Now what was I supposed to do… I still wanted to cry about my dad, but no way was I going to cry with people around. Maybe if it was just Shiki or Allison but add all these people no fucking way. I also wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Soul like we would do after a long mission. I would almost fall asleep on his orange motorcycle. He would carry me up to our apartment and sit me on the couch and walk away. Three minutes later he would return with the snuggliest **(don't care if it's spelled wrong or if it's even a real word XP)** blanket we had and he would sit with me. I would snuggle into his chest and he would put on whatever movie was on at the time, and we would fall asleep like that. But I couldn't do that. I ruined any chance of ever being able to do that with him again. Damn I really fucked up my life all because I was jealous of all the girls Soul was dating because he actually cared enough to ask them out or accept their offers to go on a date. I was jealous that they were able to have what I didn't; Soul's love. I mean more than partner or friend love but love love.

Soul's crimson's eyes met with mine after a few minutes. He quickly looked away and that just broke my heart. He looked broken and not himself. He didn't look like the cool guy he used to be. Now he looked like a tired nineteen year who looked older then he should because of how tired he was. Then it hit me. He looked like this and felt tired, sad, angry, and probably shocked all because of me. He looked tired because he just fought to rescue me, to find me. He was more than likely angry at me for treating him like shit after all he's been through to find me and for me to meet his confession of love with cussing and a scythe to the neck. I did this to him and it killed me more and more as I continued to think of all the shit I put him through. Then I felt it. His soul was resonating with mine to form a connection where we could talk through a psychic type link.

"Why are you staring at me?" His voice rang through my head in a calm, more vulnerable voice then I expected.

"I… I don't know. If you want I'll stop I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I replied back in a soft voice.

"No it was just weird. A few hours ago you were yelling, cussing, and threatening to kill me and now you are staring at me like your sad." He said back.

"I… it's nothing sorry for bothering you." I told him and cut off our resonance.

Soul and I spent the rest of the car ride in silence, while everyone else talked and laughed like they didn't just kill a whole arena full of advanced kishen. Even Shiki and Allison began to talk and laugh with the group. Eventually Soul tried to look happy as he interacted with everyone. I moved to a window seat and watched the scenery as we passed. I should have just let Sam kill me.


	6. Hot Chocolate, Movies, and Forgiveness

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys I think this is the last chapter of this story! I am sorry if it seems kind of rushed and short but hopefully the ending will make it up to you. I love you all 3 I'm not making any promises but maybe I might write a chapter for Shiki and Allison to see how living with Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black Star, and Tsubaki is… that should be interesting. Anyway thank you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me :D**

Soul's POV

We finally arrived at the DWMA, everyone got out of the car and started walking up the million steps leading up to the school. Shiki was walking with Kid and the Thompson sisters, and Allison with Black Star and Tsubaki chuckling as she watched Black Star yelling that he would surpass the gods and would be able to find a cure for us. In front of them was Stein, Marie, and Lord Death all discussing the recent events and obtaining the help of Maka and the others. I walked slowly behind them with Maka following. She was strangely quiet and had cut off her soul so I couldn't resonate with her anymore. I stopped walking to wait for her to catch up. As soon as she was by my side I looked into her eyes. When she was yelling at me I had noticed that her right eye was no longer green but a deep shade of black. Out of curiosity and trying to find a way to get rid of the lingering silence I cleared my throat.

"So what happened to your eye?" I asked, probably not the best question. I immediately wanted to take back my question but it was too late. I heard her sigh then she looked at me.

"I was losing a fight with some random dude that was really good at wielding knives and before I could dodge he managed to jump on me and stab my eye. I ended up winning because of my weapon blood that Papa gave me, but I lost my sight and it turned black…"She trailed off.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sympathetically. From the sadness in her voice I could tell she had started thinking of Spirit. "You know your dad knew you loved him." I told her.

"I know… but he always had to assume. I never told him that I did after mama left." She replied back. That's when I caught the glimmer of something wet on her cheek. Something about her crying made me remember the old Maka, and that something also made me grab her and bring her to my chest. I looked up to see everyone staring at us but I nodded and they continued to walk up the never ending steps.

"W-why are you hugging me?" She choked out. I felt her body tremble beneath me and could feel her tears soaking my shirt.

"Because that's what cool guys do, they don't just let cool girls cry." I told her. Even though it was hard for me to just forgive her for her outburst back at Aza Drem, I did because I could understand why she'd done it. So I let those simple words let her comfort her and let her know that everything would be okay between us if she wanted it to be okay. I felt her cry harder, sobbing my name over and over again. I held her tiny, bruised body closer to mine as she cried.

"I'm sorry, gomen'nasai." She said looking up with her teary eyes. "I don't really hate you or want to kill you! I don't want you to hate me either! I want to go back before the fight. I want papa to be alive and still be able to have all of my sight. I don't want all this stupid power and a kishen soul. I just want to go back to the way it was. Soul…" She whimpered.

"B-back at Aza Drem…" She started but I cut her off.

"I know Maka I know." I told her and then she realized we were resonating again because she had let her guard down when I took her into my arms and that I had just witnessed her memory of the fight. How she let her anger and everything else take control because it was hard for her normally to cry or admit her feelings but know it was even harder with having a kishen's soul. She stared at my eyes and I took one of my hands to caress her cheek. I then leaned down and kissed her now colored black eye.

"How about we go catch up with the others, then go home drink some hot chocolate and snuggle up on the couch with your favorite movie?" I asked hoping it would cheer her up and see that I didn't hate her.

"Really?" She asked wiping the leftover tears from her cute face.

"Absolutely." I smiled and in turn she did as well and hugged me close before she let go. We began walking towards the DWMA. After about five more minutes of climbing up the steps we finally reached the school. As we walked in we were hit with cool air relieving our bodies from the heat of the Nevada sun. Hand in hand we silently walked into the Death Room, seeing everyone talking and laughing made Maka grip my hand tighter.

"Lord Death is it alright if I take Maka back to our house?" I asked everyone looked confused until they seen our hands and smiled.

"Yes, yes go on ahead. We can all talk tomorrow it has been a rough day for everyone." He replied his cheerful tone returning again.

"Thank you." Maka and I both said together and began to walk back out of the school. We ambled down the long set of stairs until we reached the ground where my motorcycle was waiting. We both got on, her petite arms wrapping around my waist and her head laying on my back. I started the orange bike and sped towards our apartment.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked in a small voice that I could barely hear over the engine.

"Yeah Maka?" I replied back.

"What did Mama do when I went missing?" She questioned.

"We couldn't get ahold of her but she kept sending you post cards." I told her the truth. I felt her snuggle her head deeper into my back. "Sorry Maka."

"It's not your fault. Is Blair still living with you?" She replied trying to avoid how sad my answer made her by asking another question.

"No, she moved out a while ago to go live with her boyfriend." I told her as I stopped the bike and helped her off. We again walked in silence as we entered our apartment.

Maka's POV

We walked into the apartment and more tears came to my already puffy, red eyes. Everything looked the same. Everything. I looked at Soul who nodded his head and allowed me to explore as he went to go make the hot chocolate. I walked into my room. It was exactly how I left it that day. Everything sat in its place except the few items I left with. I sat on my bed and just stared. He kept everything the same. That would mean he didn't have a partner… unless they lived somewhere else, but that would be stupid. Unless you live in the dorms at the academy you live with your partner. I guess I could ask him about it later, but not today.

"Maka!" Soul called. I got up and walked back into the living room and sunk into the couch. Soul placed the cups on the coffee table then left. Confused I waited to see what he was doing but almost died when he came back. He was holding the old blanket we used after coming home from a tough mission. He smiled and sat next to me, draping the blanket over us and gabbing our hot chocolate.

"What movie?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Um I don't know. I haven't seen a movie in two years and can't think of one off the top of my head so you choose." I told him. Soul then grabbed the remote and turned on a random movie and pulled me into his chest.

"Soul…"I trailed off.

"Yeah Maka?" He said looking at the screen lazily.

"Thank you, for everything. For hugging me and comforting me after all the hateful things I said before… and for rescuing me." I told him.

"No problem Maka." He said and kissed my head. "But there is one other thing…" He replied.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't lying back at Aza Drem when I said I loved you." He told me, not with his normal signature smirk, but with a smile.

"I love you too Soul." I said happily that even after all the shit I put him through that he still loved me.

"You know Maka, you make me the coolest guy in the world. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you again." He said and kissed my lips.

"I know." I smiled. I may have screwed up my life but no matter how much I mess it up Soul will always be there. Waiting to rescue me or to protect me because he loves me. He kissed me again and I knew then that even though I was a kishen, and lost part of my sight, and my parents that I would be okay. Only because I still had Soul and we both knew everything would be okay between us. Because it didn't matter how insane or messed up wither of us got all that mattered was love. **(sorry for cheesy ending don't hate me!)**


End file.
